Draco Malfoy and the Alliance of Power
by Nephthys1
Summary: It's Draco's 5th year. A year in which he deals with the death of his father, new friendships and maybe even love? *It's slash!* Future pairings will be H/D, SS/RL, SB/?
1. Hide the Tears

A/n: Hiya all, again, a new story by me! I was bored, so this sprung to mind in the middle of the night. Okay anyway, it's Draco's 5th year, and he has to deal with the death of his father, new friendships and maybe even love? Oh, and Snape might seem really out of character in this story, but it will all be explained why. 

This will be Slash, and for all of you who don't know what that is, it's a m/m relationship, 2 boys having a relationship. Understood? Okay, Nothing is mine, except the plot I guess, and other characters not from the HP books. JKR owns all of them. So, now I guess we can get on with the story…

****

Draco Malfoy and the Alliance of Power, Trust and Friendship 

****

Chapter 1: _Hide the tears_   
**By: **Gwendolyn Malfoy  
  
  


This was the worst summer Draco Malfoy ever experienced. Nothing went to his liking and nobody listened to him. Well, that wasn't the worst of it. Something at the beginning of the summer made him break. His father was put to Azkaban, and the Dementors gave him their deadly kiss. His father, the mightiest man the Dark Lord possessed, was gone. But Draco didn't see him as the man with any feelings. He saw him as his father, a man who didn't love, yes, but who would do anything for his one heir. The man had taught Draco all there was to know about Power and Strength. But the strength Draco possessed was all gone now. His mind played games on him and he felt weak, sick even. His mother had left soon afterwards, not wanting to be caught also. When Lucius was taken away, Professor Severus Snape was there with him, holding him as he cried like a baby. Snape took him back to Hogwarts, took him to his own room and made a sleeping potion for him. It didn't help. The nightmares kept coming. 

It was now ten days after the death of his father, and Draco still suffered from his loss. He kept telling himself that it was nothing, that he didn't care for the man, but deep down, he knew that wasn't true. So the teachers weren't surprised when Draco broke down crying at breakfast that morning. Dumbledore went over to him and put an old but strong arm around his shoulders.

'What's wrong master Malfoy?'

'I miss him.' Draco sobbed.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and he gave Draco a tissue. Draco blew his nose and gave it back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleaned it away with a flick of his hand. 

'Are you okay again?' Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded and he turned back to his breakfast. Dumbledore went back to his seat but he kept shooting glances at the pale Slytherin. 

'Will he be okay Albus?' Minerva McGonagall asked silently.

'I can only guess he will be, but it will take a while for him to get used to it.'

A white owl fluttered in and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. He took the letter from the owl and opened it. He already had a feeling what was in the letter. He quickly read it, sometimes nodding. When he was done reading he folded the letter and then burned it in his hand.

'He's having nightmares again.' Dumbledore mumbled.

'About what?'

'Voldemort is coming closer. He started training already, but he has still much to learn.'

'You can't bring him here.'

'I have to, there's no other choice, and he'll be here in one week.'

With that, Dumbledore stood up and left the Great Hall. Most of the times, when Dumbledore left the hall, breakfast was over, and today was no difference. All of the teachers, except for Snape and Draco, left, doing what they did most of the time, preparing their lessons for the coming school year. Draco was still picking his food, a sob escaping him every now and then. 

'Draco?'

Draco looked up in the prying eyes of his favourite teacher.

'Yes?'

'Will you be all right soon?'

'I guess so, why?'

'Voldemort is coming closer to Hogwarts. The south of England and Cornwall has already been destroyed. It won't be long until he reaches Hogwarts.'

'What is so important that I need to be all right when Voldemort attacks?'

'Are you joining his side?'

'That was my plan at first, yes, but now…'

'I see. Well, Mr. Potter is training to fight him and hopefully kill him. Do you think you could help him?'

'Me? Help Potter? Never. We don't get along, and I refuse to help him.'

'I understand that, but …'

'But what? He can manage himself quite fine I think, seeing as he did all these years before. And besides, there can only be one Boy Who Lived.'

Snape chuckled at the small joke Draco had made, and Draco smiled weakly.

'Will you let me educate you then? To help you learn about your powers?'

'What powers?'

'Your family possesses a very old power. Some see it as a curse, others as a blessing. What your father thought of it I honestly don't know. But only a few in your family have it. You, your father, your great grandfather, and Salazar Slytherin. The power is one of the first to exist in the magical world. The power lets you control people, identical to the Imperius Curse, but then more advanced, more powerful.'

Draco became interested immediately.

'How can I use it?'

'Not so fast. You first have to learn to control it, because it can go completely wrong if you use it the wrong way.'

'And you can teach me?'

'Not exactly. I don't have the powers but I studied some of the powers which runs in famous families for years, and I now know quite well what they do and how to control them.'

'Do you have any powers?'

'I do, but I wish I hadn't.'

'What powers?'

'The Cruciatus Curse runs in my family. Voldemort had me use it numerous times.'

'Do you know of anyone else at this school who has special powers?'

'There are only two other persons at this school. Dumbledore and Potter.'

'Potter?'

'Yes, he has healing powers, very strong ones, I never seen anyone with them. And Dumbledore has the Killing curse running in his family. That is why Voldemort fears him so much, but if he only knew that Dumbledore would never use them, not even on Voldemort.'

'Why not?'

'He's afraid.'

'Of what?'

'That is for him to tell.'

'When will you start teaching me?'

'As soon as Potter arrives.'

'He's coming to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, next week, but don't worry, you will train separately. Only if Dumbledore wishes for you to train together you will.'

'Good.'

'But I'll give you a head start. Here is a list of books I need you to read. It's about your powers.'

Snape gave Draco the list, and Draco quickly scanned it. Then he nodded. Snape stood up, gave Draco a pat on his back and then walked away. Draco gazed at the list, but he didn't see it. His vision just was blank and his mind empty. Finally, after 10 minutes, he sighed and stood up. He was walking slowly to the Library, not feeling like hurrying at all. When he finally reached the Library he took out the list again.

'Now, where to start…'

On the list were books he had never heard of, and some were more commonly known. Draco decided to start with the books found in the Restricted section of the Library. _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Blood Curses _and_ A Self-Guide to Wandless Magic_. If Madam Pinch had been there, she would have given him a piercing glare because of the books he was carrying but luckily, she was home for the holidays. Draco took the four books with him to his dorm room, and started to work through them. It was a lot of work and for about three days, he didn't leave his room except for dinner and breakfast. He stayed up all night and he didn't close his eyes once. He concentrated fully on his readings, and for those days it helped him forget about his father. On the fourth day he didn't even go to breakfast and he also skipped dinner. Snape, getting worried about Draco's absence, visited him that night.

'Draco?' he asked as he entered the dark room.

Draco didn't look up as he scanned the pages quickly with his candle, the only light in the whole room.

'Mister Malfoy!'

Again Draco didn't look up. Snape stepped up to him and blew out his candle. The whole room was wrapped up in darkness. 

'Draco, listen to me' Snape ordered as he magically lit the candle again.

'Hmmm?' Draco answered slowly, his voice croaking from tiredness.

'What do you think you are doing?'

'I'm reading the books as you told me to.'

'Yes, I know. I wanted you to read them, not imprison yourself!'

A soft sob was heard, and Snape realised his choice of words.

'I'm sorry Draco, you know what I meant. How far are you?'

'I finished 8 of the 10 books.'

'God, did you sleep?'

'No, I don't need to, I'm strong now.'

'I know that you are strong but even strong persons need sleep. Now come with me to the kitchen and eat something.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'If you aren't coming willingly, I'll carry you.'

Draco snorted.

'You aren't strong enough to carry me.'

'Oh, you don't think so huh? Lets see about that.'

Within moments Draco was lying over the shoulder of his Professor, and was being carried out of the room. Snape carried him to the kitchen, flopped him down on a chair and ordered some house elves to prepare food for him. Snape looked at Draco.

'You look horrible,' he said softly, as he noticed that Draco had fallen asleep.

When his dinner was brought, Snape woke him and fed him.

'What have you learned so far?'

'Not much, the only thing I could do was _Accio_ my quill from the table without my wand, and I didn't even do it on purpose. I was wondering where my quill was, and suddenly it flew into my hand.'

'That's good, we'll start training on _Accio_ first, then.'

'When?'

'The day Mr. Potter arrives.'

'Why not tomorrow?'

'You have to rest first, get some sleep and a good dinner and of course you have to finish your last 2 books.'

'I can finish them tonight, get a good breakfast tomorrow and sleep tomorrow night.'

'No, I'm going to take your books with me and I will only give them to you when you're back on track again.'

Draco crossed his arms, 'Fine.'

'Now finish your dinner and get to bed' Snape ordered.

Draco did as he was told, and half an hour later, he was lying in bed and sleeping soundlessly without dreams or nightmares. He slept through the whole next day, only woken by Snape for some food, and then slept on again. The next day, he was finally able to get out of bed again. All the teachers looked surprised when he showed up for breakfast.

'Are you quite rested now?' Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded as he sat down and stuffed himself with bacon, eggs and toast. 

'You have to finish reading today, Potter is coming tomorrow morning' Snape said to him.

'I know.' Draco said with a sigh.

'What is bothering you master Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked kindly.

'Nothing, except that my father is dead and I have to spend the holidays with Potter.' Draco returned with a sneer.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'You don't have to worry about the fact that you have to spend the remaining days of the holiday with Mr. Potter. You will train separately.'

'I know that but he will be here, and I will see him at breakfast and dinner every day.'

'Don't worry about it.' Snape told him, and with that, the discussion ended.

After breakfast, Snape returned Draco's books and Draco spent the remainder of the day reading, every now and then scribbling notes down. 

When he walked to breakfast the next morning, he saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and a black dog standing at the great entrance doors, probably waiting for Potter to reach Hogwarts. Draco raised his eyebrows when he entered the Great Hall. It was empty, except for one table, on which breakfast was appearing. Draco seated himself next to Snape.

'What's this all about?' he asked quietly.

'All for your training.'

Draco nodded as he poured some pumpkin juice in his goblet. He was just finishing his toast when the doors of the Great Hall opened, and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry Potter came in, the black dog trailing right behind him. Draco observed Potters face. He wasn't smiling like he always did when he was at Hogwarts. His face was a bit of a mask, except for his eyes, which showed all his emotions and feelings, but you had to know how to read them. Potter wasn't the small boy anymore; he had grown into a man, with broad shoulders and long legs. His hair was longer, as it had quite grown over the summer holidays. Draco felt a pang of jealousy as he looked at Potter. Draco himself hadn't changed all that much. He had grown up from all the events from this summer, but he still looked the same. He was still small and his voice was the same as ever. 

'You must be hungry.' he heard McGonagall say to Potter.

Potter shook his head.

'I've eaten at home.' his voice croaked.

'Good, then we'll start training' Dumbledore said and with a flick of his hand the whole table was cleared.

The teachers, except for Snape and Dumbledore, left, and Draco was becoming quite nervous. 

'I expect you both have finished your readings?'

Both boys nodded.

'Good, well then…'

Dumbledore clapped shortly in his hands and on the table all kinds of things appeared, like books, quills and scrolls. 

'As I heard from Professor Snape, Draco's first wandless magic was the Summoning Charm, so I decided we'll start on that. I want you to try the Summoning Charm on one of the things that are on this table.'

Potter folded his arms, looking uninterested.

'_Accio_ quill.' he said lazily, and the quill flew into his hand. 

Dumbledore applauded while Draco grunted as he too tried to _Accio_ one of the quills. 

'Very good Mr. Potter. I presume you have trained on that at home?'

Draco mimicked Dumbledore, and then angrily said _Accio_ again. A bit hesitantly, the quill raised in the air and flew slowly into Draco's hand. Draco grinned as he turned triumphantly to Dumbledore.

'Good work Mr. Malfoy. Now lets see if you can Summon one of the more heavier books.'

Again Harry said _Accio_, and immediately the book flew over. 

'_Accio_!' Draco said, but the book stayed where it was.

'_Accio_' he tried again, now more gentler.

Nothing.

'ACCIO!' Draco shouted, getting angry again.

The book flew over, hitting Draco, almost slamming him off his feet. Potter chuckled.

'Shut up Potter, you better watch out that I don't send the book your way.'

Potter chuckled again.

'You don't get it do you?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' Draco snapped.

Dumbledore smiled as Potter explained to Draco how to use the Summoning Charm.

'Use your emotions.'

'What?' 

'Oh, right, I forgot, you don't have them.'

'Ha ha, good one, use your parents. Oh, sorry, you don't have them.'

Potter's eyes darkend. Dumbledore coughed.

'What Harry was trying to say, was that when you get angry or something like that, your powers work more easily.'

Draco huffed.

'I don't need to become angry to use my powers' he said, straightening his back in a proud manner.

Potter snorted.

'No, of course not, maybe you can ask daddy if he'll buy you your powers.'

Snape stepped up to Potter, but Dumbledore held up his hand for him to stop. Draco glared at Potter.

'You bastard.' he hissed, before turning around and stalking out of the Great Hall.

When he was outside he stopped. _How dare he? He doesn't know anything_! Draco sniffed.

__

I should've worn my cloak when I went outside yesterday, I'll probably get a cold. But what he couldn't explain was why his cheeks suddenly became wet as he sniffed again. The doors opened and Snape came out. He took a quick look at Draco.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes.'

A small sob escaped Draco. Snape put out his arm and laid his hand on Draco's shoulder.

'He didn't know, how could he know?' Snape said softly.

'He should read the fucking news!'

Tears rolled over Draco's cheeks. He wiped them away quickly.

'Come back inside. And what Potter said was true, you need to use your emotions to use wandless magic.'

Draco wiped more tears away.

'Come on, hide your tears now.'

Draco nodded as he took a deep breath. When he felt okay again he went back inside with Snape. Dumbledore was talking softly to Potter, probably explaining to him about Lucius. Draco sneered at them as he came closer. He turned to the table, and easily Accio'd the remaining book. Dumbledore smiled at him.

'I think you two are ready to start the real training now.' he said, a twinkle shining in his eyes.

A/n: Okay, this is a new story, again, but I didn't have much ideas for Chocolate, so that will take a while before chapter 5 is up. So, as not to keep you all waiting, I started writing on this. Do you like it? Please leave a review! Thank you!!


	2. Be Strong

****

A/N: Chapter two! Thank you's at the bottom!

****

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the Great JKR. All the extra characters and the plot line are mine though. 

****

Draco Malfoy and the Alliance of Power, Trust and Friendship

Chapter 2: _Be strong_

****

Author:_ Gwendolyn Malfoy_

Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had hardly slept last night because he kept replaying what Potter had said in his mind. God, how he hated the boy. He wished Voldemort would finish him off soon. _No, nobody deserves to die at the hand of Voldemort, not even Potter._

Snape looked at him, worried. Draco yawned as he reached for some toast. Potter beat him to it and he quickly grabbed the last piece of toast. Draco snarled at him and Potter just sneered back. Dumbledore, wanting to prevent a fight from breaking out, magicked more toast on the table. Draco smiled at him, grateful, and grabbed a piece of toast. He wanted to fill his goblet, but noticed the pumpkin juice was standing in front of Potter. Draco grunted and reached for it.

'Why don't you just ask?' Potter said.

'Like you would give it to me.'

'True.'

When he finally got hold of the pumpkin juice, he filled his goblet with it and put the rest of the juice back. His eyes slowly drifted closed as he yawned. _I must get some sleep_ Draco thought before falling off his chair.

~*~

Pain was what he felt when he woke up. Terrible pain, not only in his limbs, but also in his heart. He had dreamed about his father. His father at Azkaban, his soul being sucked out of his mouth. He hadn't seen it, but he almost knew how it must've looked. 

A tear slid down his cheek. He could feel a hand on his arm. 

'Daddy?' he whispered softly, opening his eyes hopefully.

The piercing eyes of Snape met him. Another tear fell down his cheek.

'Draco…' Snape started.

Draco shook his head wildly.

'No, no, no' he chanted.

'Draco, listen to me.'

Draco put his hands on his ears to block out Snape.

'DRACO!'

But Draco couldn't ignore that. He put his hands down and looked at Snape frightfully. 

'What's wrong?'

'I-I… nothing.'

'Tell me.'

'Nothing is wrong.'

Draco was still visibly shaken from his dream, and Snape could also feel it when he touched Draco's arm.

'Draco, tell me.'

'I… I dreamed about father, about _that_ day.'

Snape's eyes softened immediately and he took the young Malfoy in his arms. Potter, as usual, chose that moment to come in. He looked clearly confused at the two. Then he coughed as to let them know he was there. Snape looked up and as soon as he noticed Potter, he let go of Draco. 

'Professor? Dumbledore wishes to speak to you.' Potter said softly.

Snape nodded and he stood up.

'Everything will be all right, don't worry. Just be strong' he whispered to Draco, and Draco nodded.

Snaped walked after Potter to the hallway.

'Potter, you never saw that.' Snape sneered.

'No sir.'

And at that moment Potter wondered if anything else had happened between the Professor and the student before he came in. He gulped at the thought. Snape noticed.

'What is it?' he asked sighing.

'Erm, sir, what was that all about?'

Snape smirked. So he had thought the right thing when he saw the emotions flicker over Potter's face.

'Not what you think, Potter. Mr. Malfoy is going through a very hard time at the moment. And my job, as his godfather, is to take care of him right now. So no, it wasn't what you thought it was.'

'Godfather, sir?'

'Yes, I think you know what the term means.'

'Yes, sir, but I was just surprised.'

Snape nodded shortly, and then without any further words he stalked away. Potter looked at him, then shrugged and walked to the Gryffindor common rooms. 

Inside of the Hospital room, Draco had heard the conversation between his Godfather and Potter. He smiled weakly. He could see the look on Potter's face when Snape told him that he was Draco's Godfather. His smile quickly disappeared though, as the pain in his head and chest came back. He wondered briefly what had happened to him in the Great Hall, but it didn't take him long before he slipped back into unconsciousness. 

~*~

It was late into the night when he finally awoke again. The pain was gone; he could only feel a slight buzzing in his head. He glanced at his bedside table, and as he had guessed, an empty glass stood on it. Snape had probably given him a dreamless-sleeping potion. Draco climbed out of bed and walked slowly to the sink at the end of his bed. He held onto his bed all the way, because he didn't rely on his legs entirely. He filled a glass with water and drank it quickly. He smiled. Yes, it probably was a sleeping potion that he had been given, because he tasted something very familiar in his mouth. A bitter taste with a slight tinge of lemon to it. That was Snape's work, the lemon taste to it. He had found out quickly that people didn't want to drink the potion because of its horrible taste. So Snape had added some lemon to it. Draco had to thank the man for it one day. If he remembered, that is. 

Draco looked up into the mirror above of the sink. His hair was disheveled, his eyes red from crying, probably, and he was even more pale than ever. He really didn't look well. Maybe he was getting sick? Draco splashed some water into his face. He gasped as the cold water hit his face. He walked back to his bed, not caring that the water was dripping onto the floor. He got into bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly the words of Snape flashed through his mind. _Everything will be all right, don't worry. Just be strong. _Be strong. Two words that just fall from your mouth, not really knowing what they mean. But Draco _did_ know. He _knew_ that he had to be strong. Not only for himself, but for his father, too. His father wouldn't have liked it, if he was crying like a baby all the time. He had to move on. His father was gone, and he, or anybody else, couldn't bring him back. It was over, his family life was shattered. Draco sobbed. _Fuck being strong. I can't handle it yet,_ he thought before his tears started leaking out of his eyes.

~*~

Morning sunlight awoke Draco. He opened his eyes and then closed them immediately as the bright light hit his eyes. The white walls were reflecting the sunlight, so the room was brightly lit by it. He moaned as he pulled the sheets over his head to block out the sun. He heard footsteps clatter, breaking the silence.

'Good morning Mr. Malfoy.' Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco groaned as the sheets were pulled back. He opened one eye and looked into the stern eyes of Madam Pomfrey.

'Slept well?'

'Not really.'

'Nightmares?'

'Just one, but that was after I woke this night.'

'So the potion Severus gave you did help?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Now get up, you're allowed to leave, and if you hurry you can still be on time for breakfast.'

Madam Pomfrey dropped the sheets and walked away. Draco climbed out of bed and got dressed. He brushed one hand through his hair and then shrugged. He didn't mind how he looked, if Potter wanted to have a laugh at him, let him. When he was done tying his shoes, he straightened up and walked out the room. He entered the Great Hall, his sneer, as usual, on his face. He sat down next to Snape and muttered a good morning.

'And how are we feeling today, Mr. Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked.

'Fine, I guess.'

'Ready to continue with your training?'

'Sure.'

Dumbledore nodded. 

When breakfast was over, Dumbledore started their training immediately. 

'Good, today we'll practise the Summoning Charm once more, and then we shall start on Transfiguration.'

Draco sighed inwardly, he was getting tired of practising the Summoning Charm, they had done it yesterday, and he could do it already, so why did they need more practise?

'If you'll Summon those books from over there to here?'

__

'Accio!' Draco and Potter shouted at the same time, and two books flew up and straight into their hands.

Dumbledore applauded.

'Very good, boys, now, I think you can handle that quite well. If you'll follow me please?'

Draco put the book down and followed Dumbledore out of the hall. Dumbledore led them outside, to the lake. When he stopped, Draco looked around; and he found that they were standing in a small, very secluded place, next to the lake. There was a narrow pier, leading to a hut on the water. Draco had to say the place was beautiful, and he wondered why they were there. Potter seemed to have the same thoughts as him, since he asked Dumbledore,

'Professor? Why are we here?'

'I know you must be surprised as to why you are here, because I told you we were going to practise Transfiguration. We still are, together with Professor McGonagall, but first I need to tell you something, about your powers, the magic you can do and the bonding.'

'Bonding, sir?' Draco asked.

Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes started twinkling more than ever.

'Yes, but that is actually for you to decide. It's a difficult process, but I will go into that later. What I need to tell you first is about your powers. You are both the heirs from two very powerful families. Families that both have a bloodline dating back to the founders.'

Draco and Potter glanced at each other, and turned back to the smiling Dumbledore.

'The Potters, a brave family, are descendants of Godric Gryffindor, the Malfoy's, a family with a lot of influence in the whole wizarding world, are the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. That doesn't mean that you are able to perform the magic that they could in their time, necessarily. However, a few of their descendants are blessed, or cursed, with their powers. Your fathers both weren't. They could perform strong magic, but not as powerful as you both can, after your trainings. That is why your fathers never received the training I am going to give you. After the training's you'll be able to perform very advanced magic that not even Professor McGonagall can perform. She can do most of the wandless magic, but not as powerful as you both. You can kill people without even muttering a word, just by looking at them and thinking of the Killing curse. You can torture people, the magic containing more pain then beatings ever will. You are _powerful_, realise that. A lot of people in this world call your powers curses, because of what you can do. I hope you'll use your power and your magic well, because we all know what will happen if you don't.'

While saying this, Dumbledore never once took his eyes of Draco. Draco gulped a bit.

'Do you mean that Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, has those powers too?' Potter asked silently.

Dumbledore turned to Potter.

'Yes, he _had_ them. Now they are gone, vanished.'

'Why is he still so powerful then, sir?' Draco asked.

'That, young Master Malfoy, is because of his madness. As soon as he learned about his powers, he started using them, in the _wrong_ way. He used them to hurt his old schoolmates, who had hurt him back at school. That's how it all started. Now it is just madness, he hasn't got the power anymore. Yes, he still is very strong, but most of the powers he thinks he has are gone. We can't defeat him though, why, that's still an unanswered question. I sometimes blame myself. If I had found out earlier about his powers, I could've helped him, just like I'm helping you now.' Dumbledore finished silently.

'But you wanted to tell us something about bonding sir?' Potter asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'Yes, yes, well, actually, _I _am not going to tell you. I'm too old to tell you all that.'

'Who will tell us then, Snape?' Draco asked.

Dumbledore chuckled.

'Oh no, that's not err… something he can explain.'

'_Who_ then?'

Dumbledore smiled.

'Your new, or rather old, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor…'

****

A/N: Please review! Next chapter will be up within about 3 days!

****

Thanks to my reviewers: Keiyuki _I'm so glad you liked it! _**Aeris **_Here you go. And thanks for the starts!_


	3. Foolish Games

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot!!  
  
A/n: Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, I love you guys!! Oh, and this chapter hasn't been beta'd because my beta is sick and she didn't have time to beta this. So don't flame me about the grammer or other mistakes, thanks!  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Alliance of Power, Trust and Friendship  
  
Chapter 3: Foolish Games Author: Gwendolyn Malfoy  
  
  
  
Draco stepped into the still empty classroom. He sat down at a desk and looked around. He was in the Charms classroom. Yesterday Dumbledore had told them about their powers and McGonagall had tried to learn them to do wandless transfiguration. It didn't exactly go like she had planned it. He, Draco, had kept blowing his feather up, and Potter made it disappear. And today they would learn who their "bonding" professor would be. Well, he would only tell them about the bonding and the use of it and then he would teach them some advanced Defense methods. Draco was looking forwards to it.  
  
He sneered as Potter entered the classroom.  
  
'Isn't he here yet?' Potter asked confused.  
  
'Do you see him?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then he isn't here' Draco said, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
'Yeah well, he could've walked away, that he was here before.'  
  
'That doesn't make any sense.'  
  
Potter crossed his arms and glared at Draco. Draco just sneered back. A voice interrupted them.  
  
'So sorry I'm late, I got erm. held up a bit.'  
  
Potter looked up and smiled.  
  
'Professor Lupin!' he exclaimed happily.  
  
'Hello Harry.'  
  
'Oh great, the werewolf.'  
  
'Hello to you too, Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
'You're going to teach us?' Potter asked happily.  
  
'I am.'  
  
'Does that mean you are going to teach us the whole year?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Potter let out a whoop of joy and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
'So what are we doing here?' he asked.  
  
'Dumbledore asked me to teach you some things about how to defend yourselves against very powerful magic and I need to tell you about bonding.'  
  
'What, you expect me and Potter to become blood brothers or something?'  
  
'Not exactly though some people see it the same way.'  
  
'Oh no, just forget it, I'm not letting Potter's blood run in my veins.'  
  
'You won't have his blood running through your veins.'  
  
'How does it work then, professor?' Potter asked, cutting into the conversation.  
  
'Well, it differs, with some people bonding just happens naturally, some people bond with their eyes, by just looking at each other, some people bond with a kiss, and. some people bond by having sex.'  
  
'So what you're saying is, I have to have sex with Malfoy?'  
  
'No, but it could be possible. Of course, some people don't bond at all' Lupin said, his eyes cast to the ground.  
  
'Is that a choice?'  
  
'Yes, it is. You can do without bonding, but your magic will fade eventually. It happened to Riddle.'  
  
'Voldemort?'  
  
'Yes, but well, his powers he had back then, are gone now. It happened to be that, his bonding partner wasn't here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was to late to find him.'  
  
Potter and Draco staid silent after that bit of information.  
  
'Are bonding partners always the same sex?'  
  
'No, not always, but often, yes.'  
  
'Well, there's no way I'm bonding with Potter, no way at all. We hate each other, and our stupid powers aren't going to help us overcome that' Draco sneered, as he started to get up.  
  
'Then, Mr. Malfoy, it might be best to stop your training' Lupin sneered right back.  
  
'Fine, I don't need these trainings.'  
  
With one last glare Draco left the classroom and quickly walked down to the Slytherin dorms. He raked one shaky hand through his hair. Why did everything have to be so difficult? First his father, then he heard Potter had the same powers as him and third, he had to bond with him. Well, he didn't have to necessarily, but he didn't want to loose his powers. Maybe they would just bond naturally. But Draco didn't think that would happen. They had shared to much hatred to bond so easily. It didn't bother him that his bonding partner was a boy and that he probably had to sleep with him to bond. The fact that did bother him however was that it was Potter. He had realised last year, at the Yule Ball that he liked boys and he had found himself strangely attracted to Diggory. It had hurt him when he died. But there was nothing attractive to Potter. Stupid glasses, his nose a bit on the large side, the ugly scar. Draco closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Even if Potter had been good looking, then there wasn't a chance they would bond. Potter hated him deeply and that would never change. He, Draco, would give their hatred up quickly, if that would make their bonding easier. Draco tried to tell himself that he just wanted to bond with Potter so that his powers would become stronger, but it was very hard to ignore that irritating little voice in the back of his head. He screamed loudly as he flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hadn't realised how tired he had been up to that point. Sleep overtook him and his dreams came quickly. ~*~ Up in the Charms classroom Lupin shook his head sadly. Harry had left a few moments after Draco's footsteps dissolved into thin air and now he was alone. It was still a question to him why exactly Dumbledore had asked him to teach both boys about bonding. Surely the man must know that his pain, an aching pain, that he still felt in his heart, wasn't gone. Not only powerful wizards with a famous heirloom bonded, but also people with strong magic or dark magic within them did. And Remus wasn't a dark wizard, but he was a dark creature. So naturally a bonding partner had been assigned to him. He understood Draco and Harry's shock all too well. It was the same shock he had experienced years ago. He hoped dearly the two boys would come to their senses in time and that they would bond, because he didn't wish the pain he went through each day on anyone. Not even on the person who caused this pain. ~*~ Draco woke up to a loud scream and moments later he realised it had been his own. Then images from his dream, or rather, nightmare came flying back to him. His father, getting the kiss from a dementor, Potter standing on the side, a large smirk on his face, Snape and Lupin looking on, clutching each other in a tight embrace, as if the dementor might come for them next. Then his father disappeared, the dementor disappeared, Snape and Lupin disappeared but Potter kept standing there, his smirk changing into a scowl as he came closer. He raised his wand carelessly and that was the moment Draco had woken up, sweat standing in beads on his forehead. He knew Potter was able to do such a thing, sending the killing curse his way without one thought, but it scared him none the less. He shook his head wildly, but the image of a smirking Potter wouldn't go away. He looked at the large clock that stood in the corner of the room. It stood still at "Dinner Time". Draco sighed as he got up, brushing one hand carelessly through his hair. Then he walked to the Great Hall, his back as right as ever, looking confident as ever, but the thoughts wouldn't leave is mind. The moment he entered the Great Hall, he sensed uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. He was late as usual so he quickly sat down next to Snape. Snape was looking down at his plate angrily and Lupin, he noticed, was looking anywhere but at Snape. He wondered what had happened. Probably another fight between the two professors. It wasn't unusual, it had occurred often in Draco's third year.  
  
'Well, as everyone is hear now.' Dumbledore said shortly and seconds later food appeared on the table.  
  
Draco snarled silently as he noticed that the chicken drums were again standing right besides Potter and he couldn't reach it. Why was he always in his way?  
  
'Pass me the drums Potty' Draco sneered.  
  
Potter looked up, surprised at Draco calling him Potty, only Ron had called him that, but only when the two of them were alone up in the Gryffindor commons. He did pass Draco the drums however.  
  
'Calling each other by pet names already?' Dumbledore asked smiling.  
  
Potter flushed and even a small tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks.  
  
'Albus' Snape warned in a most dangerous voice.  
  
'Yes, my dear Severus, something's wrong?'  
  
'Leave the boy alone.'  
  
'If you wish, Sevvy.'  
  
Both Snape and Lupin's heads shot up at that.  
  
'Don't ever call me that again. Or else, I swear, you'll never be able to speak another word' Snape hissed and then he stood up, leaving the Great Hall in large strides. To everyone's surprise, Lupin went after him. Everyone returned to their meals silently, amazed at by what had just taken place.  
  
'Albus, that was very inappropriate, you knew about it' Professor McGonagall whispered silently.  
  
'My dear Professor, don't you see, surely you are not that blind, it's still so clear, they just need a push in the right direction.'  
  
'But you could've been a little bit more subtle about it.'  
  
'I'm not subtle, you know that.'  
  
McGonagall chuckled lightly.  
  
'You sure are not, you sure are not.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Sna. Severus, wait' Lupin said, grabbing Snape's wrist and twisting him around roughly.  
  
'What?! What is it?'  
  
'Why are you being this way?'  
  
'Don't you remember then, our 5th year?'  
  
'I do, how could I forget that? But.'  
  
'Don't you understand?'  
  
'No, I guess, tell me?'  
  
'What use is it? Obviously you didn't care so much back then, or else you would understand' Snape sneered and then he yanked his arm away, stalking down the corridor quickly.  
  
Remus sighed. Suddenly bits from a past long ago came flying back to him.  
  
'Of course, Severus, Sev, my Sevvy' Remus said softly.  
  
Only it was no use now to run after him, why would he listen to Remus now?  
  
'God Sev, forgive me' he said with a small sob, then he sank to his knees, all his memories coming back to him.  
  
A/n: Hope you all liked this chapter!! And don't worry, next chapter will be out sooner! Please review!! 


End file.
